


Little Sanders || A Sander Sides Fanfic

by Aerglo_Dearies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerglo_Dearies/pseuds/Aerglo_Dearies
Summary: Thomas Sanders, a thirty-seven year old who's life has turn to the worst, or that's what he thinks. His husband had left him all alone to deal with seven children, all who has their own uniqueness.Will Thomas be able to handle his own sanity, handling with his own children- all alone?Virgil, a premature child who is extremely shy.Roman and Remus, the complete opposite set of twins.Logan, too busy in his books and not busy enough socializing.Patton, extreme ADHD which makes him not able to sit still for a second.Remy, a narcoleptic child who doesn't care hard enough.Dylan, the most mischievous child in the family, hiding everything from them.And then Thomas, the single adult who is wondering where his life is heading.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. ═══Chapter 1: The beginning═══

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearies ✨! I've decided to create a SanderSides fanfic, choosing them as little kids! Except Thomas, of course. I hope you all like it, i've decided (as well) to make the first chapter short- just to see if anyone would read it. 
> 
> p.s. i apologize for any misspells or improper grammar mistakes~ Though English is my first language, i'm not fully skilled in it yet! ✨🌙

"Act as if what you do makes a different. It does."

That's what William James had quoted, a famous American philosopher and psychologist. And when reading this quote, I in fact, take it for granted when it comes to single-parenting. At least, that's what I think I try. Living with seven little kids, who look up to you- adds a lot of pressure onto you. What do I personally want to be for my own boys? Will they act differently or the same because of me?

Will their lives change, if mine did too? Without a second parent, without someone else to love besides their siblings and their father- seems unfair to them. This is my first rodeo, and I don't know what to do. Do I do research? Do I call my friends for advice? What do I do?

Thomas thinks about this constantly, every single night after he had soundlessly tucked in each and every child in their little beds, in their little bedroom. Always ending with Virgil, always starting with Roman. Being almost taller than the bunk bed, had cause many issues for Thomas himself to climb up the latter (as Roman, Patton, and Deceit always enjoyed). Kissing their foreheads, tucking in their covers as he smiles faintly back at them with only their night lights as a light source. 

He could always see the tiredness in their eyes as he did this. It made himself tired. After tucking each child, he would say "I love you, boys" and leave the room with the door cracked slightly. Making sure just a little bit of light was showing through for mainly Virgil and Roman (who hated the dark). 

Then he'd go to the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and go to his own bedroom. Turning on only his lamp light, as he would quietly sit there, staring at his half empty, half full glass. Thinking over and over on how his future will be, how their future will be. 

But Thomas knows he can't foresee the future, and that he shouldn't worry so much about it. "They'll be fine..." He'd whispered to himself, sipping the water and then gently placing it down on his nightstand. He'd twist the knob on the lamp, and suddenly darkness would fill the room. 

The only light source in sight was the moonlight, shining through the thin glass of his bedroom. The slowly waving curtains were blowing slightly, soothing Thomas to sleep his troubles away. 

'Tomorrow will be okay', he thought, before closing his eyelids- and slowly falling into deep slumber. Only to be waken up from loud, joyful voices from his little boys, who he will be so happy to see tomorrow morning.


	2. Breakfast

"There's no such thing as being a perfect parent. Just be a real one." ~Sue Atkins , The ITV's parenting expert/coach. 

Thomas had been waken up many, many... many times with little kids bouncing up and down on his bed. Screaming 'daddy wake up!', it had always bring a smile to his face. And right then and there, his morning is made. 

"Okay! Okay! c'mon boys, get off now." He smiled as he couldn't hold back his small laughter. He swung his legs over the bed, admiring each and every face that were in front of him. Virgil, Janis, Roman , Remus, Patton, Logan, Remy. 

It wasn't till now that they were all under control, standing next to each other, that Thomas himself realized that Janis would always be right next to Virgil. Being not even inches away from him, as he were to be holding his hand sometimes. 

Janis wanted to be Virgil's best big brother. And this, of all the things ever in the world- made Thomas feel happy. He didn't understand how he couldn't of seen it before, after all, Virgil and Janis had usually been in the same bed (not bunk bed, an actual bed) together many times when woken up.

Thomas had been staring too long, smiling, at Janis' hand holding Virgil's, making Janis himself become fluster and embarrassed. This makes Janis let go of Virgil's hand, and move to the other end of the line. In all honesty, now this made Thomas feel a little bad now. He shook his head, needing to get up and make breakfast now. 

"Okay.. what do you all want for breakfast, hm?"

"Pancakes!" Screamed Patton, and most of the other boys besides Logan and Virgil. 

"mm.. grilled cheese.." Whispered Virgil. Roman looked over at Virgil, "Grilled cheese?" Roman muttered. "Lammeeee.."

"Now Roman! If Virgil wants grilled cheese, he can have grilled cheese." Thomas exclaimed, crossing his arms as he quietly scolded Roman for his behavior. Virgil wasn't really the little brother they all loved, especially Roman. 

"Okay.. fine, dad.." Roman sighed, looking away from the group. Remus blinked a few times, confused for his sudden twin's actions. Remus was slow, at least- slower than the other children. He would be confused at times, scream randomly, and even sometimes can't speak correctly. 

It took a few doctor appointments and psychiatrists sessions to realize that he's on the spectrum. The news to Thomas was crazy, he couldn't believe it. But, it also gave him a new perspective to each of his children- they all needed their own little help. And to him, that was okay. 

"Dadddyyy! Pancakesss!" 

Thomas was working hard in the kitchen, sweating a little from all the heat. "Patton, sweetie, calm down a little."

"But i'm hungryyy!"

"Well.. you should of ate dinner!" Roman scoffed. Crossing his arms as he was brooding from getting scolded so early in the morning. The others were watching the chaos unfold, as Virgil was up in his high chair. He wasn't able to reach the table just yet, as a few of the others (Patton, Remy), were having the same troubles. 

"I did eat dinner.." Patton pouted and whined. He looked over at Roman with the saddest little frown. Virgil covered his ears in less then a second, as he knew what was going to come next. 

"Patton-" Thomas was about to go over and calm him down, but Patton suddenly broke into tears. He started to cry loudly, almost in a ear-piercing tone. Thomas sighed, looking over at Roman. He took a mental note to teach him not to give sassy remarks, while walking over to Patton to go and comfort him. "Patton... Patton, baby calm down.." He mumbled, he grabbed Patton and carried him on his arm. Chest to forehead, as he softly patted his back. "Patton, calm down sweetie."

"D-Daddy!" Patton whined, "Roman's being so mean!" 

"I know, I know.. Hey, sweetie.. I'll give you an extra pancake, alright? Just calm down for me." 

Patton sniffled as he nodded slowly, "o-okay.." 

Virgil placed his hands off of his ears, setting them on his lap. He looked over at Patton, and then over at Roman. Eyeing him, questioning what he exactly is trying to achieve by being so mean. But, through a five year old's mind, so it was mostly questions like "Roman is so mean!" "Why he's mean?"

But, he was quickly distracted by the pancakes and his no-crusted grilled cheese, smiling brightly. He raised his hands as he giggled, "thanks so much daddy!"

"You're welcome, Virge.. and you too, kids." Thomas narrowed his eyelids, placing his hands on his hips as he then sighed faintly. "Remember to use your manners.." He then looked over them, "w-wait! Janis! don't poke Remy with the knife-!"

And that's how breakfast were to usually start. Full of loudness, energy. Sometimes chaos, sometimes full of wholesomeness. Thomas, no matter what, enjoyed these moments because it was experience for both him and his children. 

He wondered how they'll all will act like as teenagers for heck sakes! But, enough of thinking of the long run. He's going to have to figure out how to make Janis stop playing with knives. 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

..𝒜 𝐻𝒶𝓅𝓅𝓎 𝐹𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓁𝓎..  
  
┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

**Author's Note:**

> After Notes: This is a repost from my WattPad story~! 
> 
> If you're curious about my username: WaffleToby123


End file.
